Can't Stop This Thing We Started
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Helena meets up with someone unexpected for a lesson in life
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can't Stop This Thing We Started.

Rating: Rudeness ensues. R

Pairing: Helena/Gabby

Disclaimer: I own nowt, just playing

Author's notes: Okay, I'm starting to lose it. Sitting in front of this computer all by myself (don't wanna be all by mysellllfff – Leo Sayer's playing), I've started to talk to myself – and I find myself quite amusing lol. Okay, now I'm really losing it cuz I'm writing these notes and I haven't even started the fic. Oh well – back to Arkham for meeeee.

Thank's as always Lena (Petal) for beta'ing – but if I'm making you uncomfortable sending you these while you're at work, maybe I should wait until later in the afternoon cheeky grin

The Pink Rabbit Club (I have no imagination, hope you don't mind me scrounging)

Heat, hot and humid. A pulsing throb of bass and a mass of frenzied bodies. Just the way Helena liked her dancing.

Helena sauntered into the club, striding languidly through gyrating predators and their prey she headed straight for the bar.

Cool and calm. Taking in the sights. All moves carefully controlled. It was all a lie.

Helena was shaking like a leaf inside and she didn't like it. She had been to The Pink Rabbit before – lots of befores, but tonight was different because she didn't intend on leaving alone. She had danced and flirted but she had always left by herself. The brunette had never been ready before. She was ready now.

A light sheen of sweat covered her upper lip. Her eyes searched for the … someone.

Helena Kyle had turned down many invitations but not tonight. She grimaced at the thought of her first time at The Pink Rabbit. It was a couple of months ago, not long after she had told Reese that what was going on between them was not what she wanted. The Huntress had entered the club with her usual cocky assurances and left almost screaming.

Helena chuckled lightly as she remembered.

She had been approached by a gorgeous leggy blonde who asked if she wanted to go into the ladies room and eat her pussy.

"Is Dinah with you?"

Helena was broken from her reverie by a familiar voice. "Unh?" A strawberry blonde was looking straight at her. Graceful ebony eyebrows knitted. "Dinah, what?"

"Is … Dinah … with … you?" The blonde spelled out as though she were talking to an idiot.

"No. Why should she be?" Recognition hit. The young woman was a friend of Dinah's – her friend from school.

"Gabby." Gabby could see that the other woman had forgotten her name yet again. It always irked her that she had to explain who she was every time they saw each other. They had met dozens of times, even over the breakfast table when she stopped over in the Tower apartments with her best friend. "That's my name." She elaborated with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Oh, Gabby, right." Helena nodded slowly, her cobalt eyes still flittering around the heaving dance floor. "Why should Dinah be with me?"

Gabby shrugged. "Just thought that you two were joined at the hip – that's all."

Steel blue eyes finally settled on sky coloured. She chewed on her lower lip as she thought over the implications of the curly haired girl. Her eyes widened. "Dinah and I … we're not … erm."

"I know." The teenager chuckled and placed her hand on the other woman's leather clad forearm. "She's my best friend, remember? Maybe you don't." She continued to giggle. "So … you here to drink or pull?"

Helena swallowed hard as Gabby turned her back to the bar and leaned against it, emulating her. Pale blue eyes were scanning the crowd with the ease of experience. It was clear that the blonde frequented this joint a lot.

"Cuz I can probably help you out with both." Gabby turned and gave the bartender a whistle and a cheeky grin. She held up two fingers. "When you're ready, Billy." She then turned back to the crowd. "That redhead's been giving you the eye – I could get you her number if you want?"

"I don't need your help." Helena wanted to growl but ending up pouting.

Gabby stifled a snigger as she held up her hands. "You just look a little … scared … that's all."

"I don't do scared." The brunette finally managed her growl but it only served to make the strawberry blonde laugh again. "How did you get in here anyway?" She scowled, referring to the club's over twenty-one policy.

Azure eyes glistened mischievously. Gabby smirked. "Been coming here for ages. They don't even card me anymore." She handed the pretty brunette her drink as Billy placed them behind her.

"Fake ID." Helena had had one of them herself when she was a teenager. She glared at her brightly coloured cocktail.

"Sex on the beach." The blonde announced as she sipped.

Huntress grimaced at the taste – no alcohol. She raised her eyebrow at the other woman.

"Still got its cherry." Gabby grinned. "Don't ask me how. Sex on the beach is four different types of liquor, haven't got a clue how they make 'em virgin style."

Helena took another sip. Now she was prepared for the lack of booze it tasted quite nice. "Thought you'd be on the hard stuff."

Reddy blonde ringlets flew about her face as she shook her head. "ID's good but they aren't stupid. I'm very persistent, that's why they let me in."

"You mean that you're a pain in the ass." The brunette's eyes wondered to the dance floor again.

Gabby didn't deny it, she just nodded and laughed. "Ooh, Red likes you."

"What?" Cobalt eyes snapped back to her companion.

Gabby tilted her head towards the very tall redhead they had noticed earlier. "She hasn't taken her eyes off you yet." She held her glass in front of her mouth just in case she could lip read – didn't want the brunette to look too eager.

Cobalt eyes snapped to the redhead at the end of the bar. She smiled coyly as the redhead winked. Helena wanted to scream. She was acting like a teenager with all the experience of spotty science nerd.

Helena Kyle, the Huntress, was a predator by nature. She wanted, she took. Right now she had all the prowess of a gerbil. That was about to change. Taking a deep breath, the brunette stood away from the bar and opened the lapels of her black leather duster further, revealing a tight red tank-top that clung to her ample breasts and left her midriff bare. Her muscular abdomen emphasized even more by the low riding leather pants that clung like hipsters.

"Shit." Gabby grimaced as she looked away from Helena's preparation. "You snooze, you lose … sorry."

The red head at the bar had been approached by another gorgeous dark haired woman. Her attentions had been deflected and they were already conversing.

The teenaged blonde took in her friend's friend's dejected stance and felt sorry for her. "Don't worry … plenty fish and all that jazz."

Helena shook her head and sighed. "I think … that I'm just gonna head home instead." She felt really low. Her confidence had disappeared totally. "Maybe I'm better off sticking with what I know." She had every intention of heading to the Dark Horse and picking up a guy for the night.

"Come on." Gabby rolled her eyes. "Don't let this put you off. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

Helena snickered. "You read a lot of fortune cookies?"

"Little nuggets of wisdom." Gabby chuckled. "But they do taste like crap."

The brunette nodded her agreement.

"Come on." The blonde spun on her heels and gave Billy another whistle, pointing underneath the counter.

Billy, the over worked bartender, held up his hand to a customer and grabbed for a folded bundle of red leather. He handed it to his favourite under-aged customer. "You going so early?"

"Yep." Gabby shook her short jacket and tugged it over her shoulders. "But I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Later." Billy gave a short wave and returned to his customer.

"Where are we going?" Helena glanced down at the hand that held hers firmly as she was dragged through the din and out of the Pink Rabbit. "I'm not going to another club."

"Wasn't going to take you to a club." Gabby zipped up her jacket as the darkness chilled the air. "We're just going for a walk … and a talk."

The older woman peered at the teen out of the corner of her eyes. They walked in silence along the street and they were still holding hands. Helena didn't know what to make of the blonde, but she allowed herself to be guided. She was surprised to find them in the park. Thinking it was a short cut to Gabby's home and that the girl had wanted someone to walk her back, Helena headed towards a well-trodden path. She pulled up short when she was pulled in a different direction.

Gabby chuckled at the other woman's startled expression. "Told you we were gonna talk." Her smile was warm. "I love to come here when there's no one else around."

Helena watched as she sat on a bench, leaning back to pull her knees up to her chest and balance her feet on the edge. The puzzled brunette climbed up on to the wooden park bench and sat on the backrest. "You don't come out here on your own do you?" New Gotham was a dangerous city during the day; it was a hundred times worse at night. Huntress and her partners in crime fighting couldn't be everywhere at once.

"I can take care of myself."

For some reason, Helena didn't doubt that but coming up against a gang of thugs in the middle of the park at night was not something even the most experienced of fighters could handle. "It's still dangerous."

Gabby shrugged with the nonchalance of a teenager who believed that nothing could touch them.

Silence edged between them again as the pair took in the night sky and the shadows.

"You haven't been with a woman before, have you?"

Helena choked on the question. A warming blush crept up her long neck and across her cheeks.

Gabby nudged the older woman's knees with her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Even the most confident of us have our off nights – except for me that is."

The brunette couldn't help the chuckle that erupted as the strawberry blonde grinned. "When did you know?" She asked once the laughter subsided.

"That I like the dolls and not the guys?"

Helena nodded.

"Always."

"Me too."

Honeyed eyebrows arched. "I thought you were going out with the cop."

The brunette nodded her reply.

"So you're bi?" Gabby nodded to herself. "Gotta love a girl who doesn't limit her options."

"So you're bi?" Helena didn't really know much except for what Dinah had told her.

Gabby shook her head and grimaced. "No way." She pushed herself up on to the backrest so that she was shoulder to shoulder with the other woman. "So explain – why have you only been with guys?"

Helena shrugged. "To make life easier I guess."

The blonde sighed.

"I was gonna tell my mom … gonna tell her how I felt." Helena's pupils narrowed and stretched involuntarily at the thought of her mother. She could still feel the pain and the anger as though she had lost her yesterday. Gabby must not have seen the change before her eyes reverted because she hadn't said anything. "And then life became really complicated … before I got the chance."

"So you opted for the well travelled path." The blonde took the other woman's hand in her own and squeezed. "So what happened to make you take the chance?"

"Wade Brixton."

Gabby frowned but didn't speak. She waited patiently for her to continue.

"Barbara took a chance and fell in love with him." Helena swallowed past the lump in her throat. "She didn't regret falling in love … even after … I want that."

"You wanna be in love?"

Helena nodded slowly.

"And you don't think you could fall in love with a guy?"

Helena shook her head.

"You're not gonna fall in love with a one night stand, you know?" Gabby's voice was almost a whisper but she knew that the brunette had heard her because steel blue eyes turned to her. "That is what you were looking for tonight, wasn't it?"

"How old are you again?"

The blonde chuckled. "Eighteen. Honestly." She confirmed as a dark eyebrow arched upwards disbelievingly. "I'm six months older than Dinah."

"Oh."

"So, have you ever had sex with a woman?"

Helena didn't startle at the question this time, she just shook her head in the negative.

"Isn't there anyone that would help you out with that?"

Helena choked. "Excuse me?"

Gabby grinned as the other woman turned a deeper shade of red. "I asked a friend."

"What?" Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It wasn't Dinah, was it?"

The blonde guffawed. "No way. We're best friends and in no way does she float my boat." She wiped at the tears welling in her eyes. "I had an older friend. I was fourteen and she was sixteen. I knew that she was gay so I asked her."

"And she just agreed?"

Gabby nodded. "She surprised the hell out of me when she did … but we were both attracted to each other. So, we thought what the hell."

Helena chewed on her lip nervously at the thought of asking a friend to have sex with her.

"You just seem a little nervous. Never having had sex with a woman is hanging over your head … holding you back." The blonde shrugged. "Thought it might be easier for you to go out and meet someone if you'd knocked boots with someone else first."

"There's no one I could ask." The brunette fidgeted as the narrow seat back began to hurt her ass. She slid until she was on the wider bench. "My close friends are both straight."

"Damn." Gabby scowled. "Felt for sure I had a chance with Ms. Gordon."

Helena let out a bark of laughter at the thought. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to picture the stoic teacher/ex-Batgirl/Oracle with the brash teenager. She wiped at the tears and clutched at her aching ribs, it was the funniest thing she had heard in ages.

"You could always ask me." Gabby didn't wait for the older woman to finish laughing. She looked down at her sneakered feet. "I wouldn't mind."

Helena froze.

"I know that I'm not really a friend … more of a friend of a friend … but I am willing to help a worthy cause." Gabby couldn't help her own blush. This was more awkward than asking her friend to pop her cherry.

"Gabby." Helena breathed. "Why would you do that?"

Gabby shrugged. Turning to look into cobalt eyes she let a smirk playing on her full lips. "It wouldn't be a hardship. You are a hotty."

Helena couldn't believe that she was actually considering the proposition.

"Just one night." Gabby could tell that the gorgeous dark haired woman was mulling over the idea. "No strings … just let me teach you." She breathed as she slid down the back of the bench to sit besides her.

Helena licked her lips as her heart rate doubled. "When?" She squeaked.

"How about right now? You have any other plans?"

"Where?" The brunette cleared her throat.

"You have your own place, right? I know you spend most of your time at Dinah's … but she said you have your own place."

Helena nodded.

Gabby jumped to her feet and pulled Helena with her. She began to drag her through the empty park before she stopped. The blonde realised that she didn't know where Helena's apartment was. Still holding the other woman's hand she made a sweeping gesture in front of her. "Erm … you should lead the way."

…………………………

They didn't stand on ceremony once they had reached Helena's abandoned apartment. Gabby tugged the brunette towards the room she assumed was the bedroom. It wasn't too hard to decipher with the small home away from home because the bathroom door was open and that only left one door closed.

The two women stood toe to toe, neither moving. Nerves had struck now that they were finally there.

"So how we gonna do this?" Helena felt as though her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest.

Gabby licked at her dry lips and thought for a moment. A lazy smile stretched across her face. She stepped closer and snaked a hand under the other woman's duster so that she could feel the bare flesh of her waist.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" The blonde breathed as her eyes lifted from full cherry lips to deep cobalt.

Helena shook her head.

"You're going to like this." Gabby's voice had taken on a seductive silkiness. She was going to enjoy this too.

Gabby moistened her lips with a flick of her tongue before repeating the move on Helena's lips. As the other woman gasped, she moved their lips together. The blonde's free hand laced its fingers in short auburn hair and caressed her scalp.

Helena slipped her tongue between the blonde's eager lips and rolled it against Gabby's playful muscle. She groaned into the kiss. It had never been this soft or sweet or sexy. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and lifted until she wrapped her legs around Helena's waist.

"Show me more." The brunette spoke into the kiss.

"It'll be my pleasure."

Helena held the other woman close to her as they kissed. She groaned as Gabby's hands moved between them, barely brushing against her breasts as she tugged as the zipper to her jacket. Arching her neck she allowed a little space between them so that Gabby could remove her jacket fully.

When the necessity for oxygen became too much, they broke the kiss but didn't move away. Only a sliver of distance parted their swollen lips as they shared valuable air.

"I wanna see you." Helena flicked her tongue across her lower lip and pulled it in-between sharp teeth.

Gabby glanced down and then looked back up through curly bangs.

Cobalt followed where the blonde's eyes had fallen to. Breath hitched in her throat as she noticed that the teenager had removed her blouse the same time as she had taken off her jacket. Gabby was in her arms – topless. The girl hadn't been wearing a bra.

"I wanna see you too." Gabby pushed at the lapels of Helena's duster, pushing past the shoulders. "But you're gonna have to put me down."

A blush erupted over the brunette's face as she let out a whimper.

"We have to get naked, baby." The blonde whispered into the other woman's ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. Letting it go with a moist pop Helena lowered her onto unsteady legs.

The two women parted. Standing only a short distance apart; greedy eyes watched as the other undressed. Once a pile of clothes littered the floor the younger woman encouraged the other over to the bed.

Helena knelt on the bed-sheets. Her liquid blue gaze took in the whole of the beautiful young woman kneeling opposite her. "What do we do now?"

"What would you like to do?"

The brunette cleared her throat. "I want to touch you."

Gabby smiled. "Then do it."

Reaching out, her fingertips grazed over the milky expanse of the blonde's upper chest. She pulled back before fingers danced over the gentle slope of full breasts.

"What's wrong?"

Helena shook her head. "I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

Helena nodded. "I don't want to do this wrong … I don't know how to touch you."

Gabby scooted further and cupped the brunette's face with her hands. She pressed their lips together and kissed the other woman soundly. "Can't stop this thing we started, baby. Please don't ask me too."

"I don't want to stop." Helena swallowed.

"Then tell me." The blonde breathed as she laid feather light kisses all over the brunette's delicate features. "Tell me what you want."

"Let me see you …" Helena revelled in the feel of lips on her face. "I want to see what you … do."

Gabby smiled against a high cheekbone. "You want to see me touch myself?"

Helena nodded.

"Would that help?"

Helena nodded again. "Please."

"Okay." Gabby brought their lips together again. "You stay right here." She moved away from the brunette and moved up the bed.

The older woman sat perfectly still at the end of her large bed. She watched with rapt attention as the teenager propped herself against the headboard with a couple of pillows behind her back. She watched as the blonde lifted her knees and placed her feet flat against the sheets, her legs still firmly together.

Gabby's azure gaze focused on cloudy steel blue as she ran the fingers of her right hand across her flat belly. Fingers danced upwards, in the valley of her breasts and then spiralled over the full mound of her right breast. Once she reached her pebbled areola, she pinched at her nipple and then ran the palm of her hand over it. She cupped her breasts with both hands and began to massage them rhythmically.

"Oh God, Gabby." Helena groaned as she watched the erotic display.

Gabby grinned. "You wanna do this for me?"

The brunette swallowed hard. "Do you mind … if … I watch … some more?"

Gabby shook her head. "I think …" She arched into her own caress. "That I'm enjoying … this as much as you are." Pinching at her engorged nipple with her left hand, she trailed the right hand down.

Helena kept her eyes on the hand getting lower. Her breathing shallow pants as the blonde separated her legs and cupped her sex. The brunette could see that the other woman was as excited as she was. She could see the glistening wetness leak though the blonde's teasing fingers. Helena licked her lips.

Gabby closed her eyes as her fingers circled her aching clit. Dipping her digits lower she anointed the bud with slick juice and then ran her palm up and down her tender slit. Her eyes flew open at the feel of warm breath against the back of her hand. Helena Kyle was between her legs, lapping at cum coated fingers.

"Oh fuck." The blonde groaned as the brunette moved her hand out of the way and a tentative tongue touched her gaping sex. Her hand cupped the other woman's head gently; she didn't want to scare her. As her short nails scratched at the brunette's scalp she was sure that she was purring. Gabby arched her back further, pushing herself against the other woman. The vibrations were too much and she lost control.

Helena lapped at the rush of sweetness. "You taste so good." She pushed her tongue into the throbbing flesh. Once she had tasted every part of the swollen centre she looked up in to electric blue eyes. "Was that okay?"

Gabby panted heavily. "Jesus fucking Christ. Where did you learn that?"

The brunette frowned. She crawled up the blonde's body like she was a big cat until they were nose to nose. "Learn what?" Helena rubbed her nose up and down Gabby's.

"The purring thing." The teenager smiled as she joined in with the nose rubbing – it was kind of sexy.

Helena blushed. She had realised that she had been purring.

"It was so hot." Gabby wrapped her arms around the other woman's body and pulled her down on top of her. She brushed her lips over the brunette's and then kissed her.

"What … now?" Helena spoke between kisses.

Gabby chuckled. "On with the lesson I think." She encouraged the brunette to turn so that she could be on top.

The young blonde woman trailed her tongue across Helena's jaw, down her neck and across her chest. She squeezed at the other woman's breasts before lavishing the erect nipples with lips and teeth.

"I want to be inside you, Helena. Is that okay?" Gabby looked up.

Helena nodded. "Oh God, please."

The blonde felt fingers in her hair as she made her way down. Licking at tender spots on the brunette's perfect stomach, dipping her tongue into the indentation, kissing through a small patch of dark fur. Gabby licked at the whole length of Helena's slit before parting the silky labia with the fingers of her right hand. Tasting the inner flesh, she switched hands. Holding the folds apart from above, resting her wrist against Helena's pubic bone, she inserted two fingers of her right hand. As she pumped in and out, Gabby sucked at the swollen bundle of nerves. She could feel the brunette begin to thrash underneath her, but her left arm was helping her keep constant contact with the enflamed cunt.

Helena fought to breathe. The blonde finger fucked her like no one ever had. She could feel the fingers twisting and curling inside her. She was clenching with internal muscles when she felt the third finger enter her. Helena screamed out Gabby's name as her back arched off the bed. It was then that the brunette felt teeth against her clit. The bite was gentle but it had Helena howling as she climaxed

Gabby leaned up on her elbows. Juice glistened on her chin but she didn't care, she just couldn't stop grinning at the way she had made the ultra cool ultra sexy Helena Kyle, cry out like a wolf. She crawled up her lover's body and straddled her waist as she kissed her.

"You enjoy that?" She continued to laugh as Helena pulled her down on to her body and rolled them over. She ran fingers through still stylishly mussed hair – the just got out of bed look indeed.

"No one has ever made me cum like that." Helena was still breathing heavily as she cradled herself against the teenager.

"Then you think you're ready for the big bad world?"

Helena nodded.

"End of Lesson?" Gabby giggled.

"Class dismissed." Helena chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss against Gabby's pulse point before returning to the comfortable position she had found. "Night night." She yawned.

"Night night."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Helena blinked away sleep and stretched across her bed. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock. It was almost lunch time. She yawned and ruffled fingers through her mussed up hair. Pulling her pillow down into her arms so that she was hugging it to her chest, she grinned and closed her eyes. The blonde must have been gone for a while because her side of the bed was cold and her clothes were no longer lying amongst hers.

It was one night. It was all that had been needed. The teenager had been a good teacher.

"Thanks Gabby." Helena whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Title comes from Bryan Adams, just something else that doesn't belong to me …. Damn.


	2. Can't Stop This Thing We Started pt2

Title: Can't Stop This Thing We Started pt.2

Rating: 18

Pairing: Helena/Gabby

Disclaimer: I don't own them; there would be more than 13 episodes if I did.

Author's notes: This one is a lot longer than my other fic's so make sure you have a least 10 minutes to spare grin.

Punctuation mistakes are a bitch but at least I have the lovely Lena to correct them for me. Banoffee pie is a delicious combination of banana, toffee and thick cream – yum.

Part.2

"I didn't realise that you stayed last night?" Barbara sipped at her coffee and peered over the top of her newspaper as her friend dragged herself into the kitchen.

"This place was closer." Helena pulled open a cupboard and took out a box of aspirin. She popped three of the little white tablets from the blister pack and threw them to the back of her throat. Slumping into a seat at the kitchen table, she took a large swig of Dinah's orange juice.

"Heavy night?"

The brunette's eyes flew open. She looked up from where she had been resting her forehead against the cool surface. "Gabby." She squeaked past the dryness in her throat. Helena rubbed at her sore eyes and blinked a couple of times.

The strawberry blonde chuckled softly. "You remembered my name."

"Gabby's spending the weekend with us." Dinah perked up as she wiped the rim of her glass and drank some of her fruit juice. "Her 'rentals are going on a second honeymoon or something."

"They went to Paris last night and Ms. Gordon said I could stay here." Gabby added helpfully.

Helena blinked again as she met emerald eyes. Quirking a fine eyebrow she silently asked if it was true.

Barbara gave a short nod. It would be hard to conceal what they did from the inquisitive teen but she had let Dinah off sweeps for the weekend to keep her occupied. Just moving everything back a couple of hours, waiting for the teenagers to settle down to watch a film or go to bed, Huntress and Oracle could excuse themselves and resume their duties.

"Where did you go last night?" Dinah questioned the brunette through a mouthful of Cheerio's. "From the look of your eyes – you had a good night."

"Just went out clubbing." Helena shrugged. She reached for the blonde's orange juice again only to get her hand slapped. She growled.

"Here." Gabby filled her glass from the jug of juice they had been helping themselves to. "You can have mine."

'Kiss Ass' Dinah coughed into her hand. She knew about her friend's crush on the delectable Helena Kyle, who could blame her, Dinah found Helena attractive and she was straight. Teasing Gabby over her crush used to be so much fun, but over the last few weeks, the curly haired blonde had not mention the brunette at all. She assumed that Gabby's crush had moved onto someone else.

Gabby gave her friend a dirty look before handing the glass over. "So did you pull?" She turned her attention back to the older woman.

Helena spluttered. "When?" Cobalt eyes held the sky blue of the strawberry blonde's. A deep blush tinted her cheeks.

"Last night." Gabby held the other woman's gaze.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't go back to their place?" The oldest teen was curious about her protégé's love life and she was also enjoying the flush of colour, she was causing on the brunette's pretty face.

Helena shook her head in reply. She waited for Dinah's eyes to return to her cereal before mouthing 'not here' to the other woman.

Gabby nodded. 'When?' She silently returned.

Helena shrugged.

"So." Barbara drew the short word out as she folded her newspaper. "If you two wanna go and get ready for school, I can take you with me."

"Come on, Gab's" Dinah pushed her wooden chair away from the table and stood.

The strawberry blonde groaned as she clambered to her feet. "I hate Friday's and I hate chemistry."

Dinah chuckled. She grabbed her friend's elbow and dragged her out of the kitchen towards the bedrooms.

Helena's tired blue eyes followed the two blondes as they left. "Is Gabby sleeping in Dinah's room?"

Barbara shook her head. "Alfred cleaned out the spare room for her. It didn't seem fair that they should share Dinah's room when there's a perfectly good bed elsewhere." The redhead swallowed the last of her coffee and wheeled herself away from the table. Before leaving, she turned back to the brunette and smirked. "You should get some rest, Hel. You look like shit."

Helena held up her middle finger and blew her best friend and mentor a kiss.

………………………………….

Helena flinched as she opened her heavy eyes. Gabby's face loomed over the back of the sofa. She had only been resting her eyes. The brunette was surprised that she hadn't heard the strawberry blonde approach.

"You okay?" Almost russet eyebrows knitted as she looked down.

The older woman ruffled fingers through her mussed hair and nodded. "Just a little tired."

"I can tell. I heard you snoring from the other side of the apartment."

"Hey." Helena tried to sound offended but she couldn't hide the hint of a smile in her voice or on her face. "I do not snore."

Gabby arched an eyebrow. "Take it from someone who knows … you snore." She chuckled as redness erupted all over the other woman. "But don't worry. You don't sound like a lawn mower or anything … it's kinda cute."

Helena's flush deepened. She was Huntress, a sexy predator. She was not used to being called cute.

"So." The younger woman could hear her best friend chatting with her guardian from somewhere over by the bathroom. "Meet me outside the school gates at lunch time."

"Huh?"

"You wanted to talk about something." Gabby reminded. "I'm guessing it has something to do with a woman and you haven't told Dinah or Ms. Gordon that girls are your flavour … and you know that I'm always willing to help."

Helena couldn't get any redder if she bathed in a tub of crimson paint.

Gabby shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance when she didn't receive a reply. "Listen. You wanna talk, then meet me. Dinah's researching something in the library anyway so I'm gonna be on my own for lunch. If you don't want or need to talk to someone that … maybe … could help, don't be there." The teenager turned her cerulean gaze away from steel blue as she heard her friend's shoes clipping against the wooden flooring.

"Gabby." The brunette grabbed hold of the other woman's elbow before she joined Dinah and Barbara at the elevator. "I'll be there."

The strawberry blonde gave Helena a quick wink before she joined the others and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The brunette leaned back against the wall that surrounded New Gotham High. She was early and nervous and that was a jittery combination. Helena couldn't believe that she was waiting outside of the school for her eighteen year old one time lover so that she could get some advice about her love life. She kicked at a few loose pebbles and sighed.

"Hey." Gabby stepped out of the gates, a warm smile spread across her face. "You came."

"Yeah."

The younger woman nodded down the road. "Come on then. I'm starving and you're paying."

………………

"You want some?" Gabby had noticed the way that the other woman kept looking at her Banoffee pie.

Helena shook her head as she scooped a piece of cheesecake into her mouth. "I'm okay with this."

The strawberry blonde pursed her lips. That chocolate cheesecake looked delicious. "How about a trade?" She quirked a fine honey coloured eyebrow. "A bite of mine for a bite of yours." Gabby cut into her pie with the edge of her fork. Making sure that there was plenty of banana, toffee and whipped cream; she lifted the fork and held it out towards the brunette.

Helena leant across the table and took the dessert into her mouth. "Mmm. S'good." She returned the trade and watched as the blonde's lips dragged the cheesecake along the prongs.

"Wow!" Gabby dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "Gotta love chocolate."

The older woman nodded and smiled her agreement. She took another forkful of biscuit layered with sweet dark silk and offered it to the blonde again. When Gabby shook her head, Helena ate the cheesecake herself.

"So what happened last night?" The teenager questioned after a while. They had been sitting in the dinner for twenty minutes and it was clear to her that the brunette was not going to be the first to broach the subject.

Helena pushed her empty plate away from her and took a slurp of the milkshake that Gabby had bought her. She had asked for a glass of water and received a large chocolate drink instead. She looked up into piercing blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. Helena shrugged her shoulders instead.

"You met someone?"

The brunette nodded.

"Someone special?" Gabby quizzed.

Helena shook her head.

"But you were attracted to her?"

"Yeah."

Gabby chewed on her lip. This was going to take forever and she only had another half hour before she had to be back at school. "So much so, that you wanted to have sex with her?"

Helena blushed as she nodded.

"So what happened?"

Helena shrugged her shoulders again. "We … we were at her place." She couldn't keep up eye contact with the blonde so she stared at her milky drink and swirled the straw in circles. "We were … getting a little hot and heavy … and then I freaked." Her cobalt orbs flickered between the other woman and her drink. "I don't know what's going on with me. I'm not like this around guys."

Gabby sighed. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she thought. "You're nervous, Hel. You didn't really care what the guys thought … so you were more confident." She reached for the brunette's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Being around women makes you nervous because you actually give a shit about their opinion."

"But …" Helena began to protest before realising that the teen was probably right. She hated this anxious side of herself. It pissed her off to no end but it was something that she was having great difficulty in overcoming. "What can I do? I must've frightened the crap out of that girl last night."

"What happened?" Gabby tried to hide her smirk but failed miserably.

The older woman covered her face with her hands and groaned. "She tried to put her hands down my pants. We'd only kissed for a little while … and we were only just getting onto the touching … when she just dives straight in."

The curly haired woman snickered. "You sure you weren't with a guy?" Gabby elaborated as shocked blue eyes snapped up. "Not enough foreplay."

Helena blushed again. "I kinda squealed like a girl … grabbed for my coat and ran."

"She wasn't the right one then." Gabby dismissed the bad experience with a wave of her hand. "Maybe you should try going out with me sometime."

The older woman ran her fingers roughly through her short dark hair. She didn't know what to say.

"I mean … that you should come clubbing with me."

"Oh." Helena couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. "I don't know, Gabs"

Gabby shrugged her shoulders. She sipped at her vanilla milkshake but kept her baby blue eyes on the other woman. "It could be fun, you know? You and me … we could be each other's back up. And I know a lot of the women that go to the clubs … I don't mean in a sexual way … but I could point out the nice ones to you."

"Nice ones?" The brunette nearly groaned aloud. Since when did she want or need the 'nice ones', the 'ones' who weren't about to scare the shit out of her? Since when had her back bone turned to jelly and she began to need someone else's help?

"Yeah. A woman whom it's possible to have an actual relationship with." Gabby smirked. "Not someone who is only out to jump your bones. It is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Helena nodded her head. That was what she had wanted and still wanted. "Thanks Gabby, but I can't ask you to do this for me."

"Let me help you." The strawberry blonde let a smile play on her lips. She reached for the older woman's hand again and wrapped her fingers around hers. "I like helping you."

Helena felt the heat flush her cheeks at the reminder of their night together. "I … I." She stuttered inarticulately. "I want … t-to … to … thank you … for that."

Gabby sighed heavily. "But I didn't really help though, did I?"

"Yes you did." The brunette clasped the teenager's fine boned fingers. "I've never … felt … what you made me feel … before then. You helped, trust me."

A huge grin lit up Gabby's face at the genuine words. "It was pretty good for me too, definitely not a hardship" She slid along the red plastic booth seat and climbed to her feet. "Come on, beautiful. Walk me back to school and we'll figure out how to get you a girl."

"Jeez. You make me sound like a hopeless cause." Helena returned the blonde's grin and let her hold her hand as they walked out of the diner and back towards the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thought you and Di were going to the movies tonight?" Helena grinned as she startled the blonde huddled in the corner of the sofa watching what looked to be a really gory horror film in the dark.

"Fuckinhell!" Gabby gasped. "Don't you dare do that to me again." She slammed a cushion into the brunette's face before she had even realised what she had done.

Helena laughed hard. She lifted one leg over the couch and followed with the other, sliding down the back until she was sitting. "That's some quick reactions you have there."

Gabby hit her again and pouted. Her heart was still racing at a million beats per second.

The older woman battled the pillow away from the blonde and threw it across the table and onto another chair. Trying to catch her breath between chuckles she apologised for scaring her. "So wass up and where is everyone?"

"Dinah's got a date, so I said that I'd stay here and watch a film. Didn't want to be the gooseberry."

Helena grimaced. "Matt?"

The blonde nodded. "And Ms. Gordon said that she was going to do the Muffin Top accounts … or something like that." She relaxed a little further into the sofa as her heart rate settled. "So I'm here watching Ringu."

Helena squinted at the screen. "Gabby, it's foreign." She was having a hard time keeping up with the subtitles.

The teenager chuckled. "Japanese, but it's one of the scariest films ever made."

"Then you haven't seen Pluto Nash, have you?"

"The Eddie Murphy film?" Gabby waited for her friend to nod before she shook her head and chuckled.

Helena returned her steel blue gaze to the television and frowned. "So what's it about?"

Gabby rolled her eyes. There was no way that she was going to be able to watch the film with the brunette asking questions. She resolved to rent it when she got back home, so she turned down the volume and turned to face the other woman. "It's about a video tape. Who ever watches it dies seven days later." The blonde pointed at the screen as a dark haired boy came on. "He watched it just after his cousin died and now his mom wants to try and find a way of stopping him dying."

"Sounds … shit."

Gabby burst out laughing. "How can you say that when you haven't even watched it?"

Helena shrugged. "I don't like films that I have to sit and read." She tipped forward from the sofa and stood up. Grabbing for the remote, the brunette switched off the television and reached out for the teen's hand. "Come on. I can think of better things to do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Helena flipped on her bedroom light and noticed the leering look on the blonde's face. "Did you bring sweats with you?"

Gabby's eyebrow's arched. She shook her head. "Why? Are we about to get sweaty?" She winked at the other woman as a panicked 'deer caught in headlights' look passed across her face.

"Erm …" The brunette tried to shrug off the innuendo. "So … did you?"

Gabby shook her head.

Helena pulled out two pairs of grey sweatpants and a couple of vest tops. She handed the blonde a set. "Put these on." Her mouth was suddenly void of moisture as Gabby shrugged with nonchalance and began to unbutton her blouse. She spun on her feet so that she faced a wall.

"We've seen each other naked, you know?" She called over the other woman's shoulder. "It seems a little silly to be coy about changing in front of each other."

Helena cursed herself for blushing again. She turned back around and removed her own tight shirt, keeping her eyes off of the other woman as she did so.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I thought I could show you a couple of moves."

Gabby grinned lasciviously.

"You spend too much time in this city at night." Helena felt a little excited by the flirting. It was fun and easy being around Gabby, easier sometimes than being around Barbara. The young blonde seemed to know her heart and mind better than anyone else even though she didn't really know anything about her. They were almost strangers and almost best friends at the same time. "You need to know how to protect yourself."

The blonde's dirty smirk slipped into a pout.

"I know you said that you could protect yourself." The brunette tried to placate.

"Yeah. A guy gets too pushy and they'll end up with a foot to their 'nads."

Helena grinned at the imagery of the five foot five strawberry blonde reducing a grown man to tears. "But what if there's more than one?" She turned serious. "They could hurt you real bad Gabby … perhaps worse … and I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if anything did happen. Let me help you." Cobalt blue stared intensely into cerulean.

The teenager swallowed at the lump in her throat. She took the other woman's hand in her own. "Come on then. Show me how to do some damage."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What's going on?" Dinah asked as she came up behind Barbara. She glanced over the redheads shoulder into the training room. The blonde had expected to find her friend vegetating in front of the television, not working out with Huntress.

Barbara smiled at her ward. "Helena's teaching Gabby some self-defence. She's a quick learn. You have a good time on your date?"

Dinah felt her face redden as emerald eyes settled on the hickey she had been trying to hide with her hair. "It was okay." She tried to sound cool. "How long they been at it?"

"A couple of hours." The older woman smirked. "They were sparring when I came down."

"Have you been watching them all this time?" Dark blonde eyebrows knitted. Watching Helena and Gabby was fascinating, the older teen had learned quite a lot, but it wasn't really audience worthy.

Barbara shook her head. "I was just bringing them a drink when you came back." She tapped the bottles of water in her lap.

"So, is everything alright on the Muffin Top front or do you want me to drag Gabby away from Hel?"

The red head looked at her watch and grimaced. She was reluctant to tear the fighting couple away from the fun they were obviously having, but someone needed to go on sweeps tonight.

"You want me to go on sweeps?" Dinah grinned.

Barbara startled. She wondered if the blonde had been reading her mind.

"I can do it, Barbara." Dinah gripped the arms of her mentor's wheelchair. "Those two won't even know that I'm gone. You can tell Gabby that I went to bed and didn't want to disturb them. Please … I can do this on my own."

The older woman pursed her lips. The city was relatively quiet tonight. "Okay … but you stay on Comms, you hear me?"

"I won't do a Huntress." Dinah smirked as she crossed her heart.

Barbara was still worried but she smiled anyway. "Okay. Go and get ready and I'll meet you at the Delphi." As the blonde slipped away, seemingly unnoticed by Helena and Gabby, the redhead wheeled into the training room. "Here you go, you two." She handed over the bottled water.

"Thanks, Barbara." The brunette wiped sweat from her brow as she took her bottle and twisted the cap.

The older woman scowled at the purpling bruise and split lip on Helena's beet-red face. "What happened? Did you get into a fight at the bar?" She grabbed for the other woman's jaw and examined the damage.

Helena chuckled. She hitched her thumb towards the bouncing teenager. "She did it."

Emerald eyes took in the energetic blonde. She was disbelieving at the notion of little Gabby actually getting in a decent hit on Huntress. "You let her, right?"

The strawberry blonde laughed. She was tempted to bob out her tongue but Ms. Gordon was Ms Gordon, her teacher and her best friend's guardian.

"She clobbered me fair and square, Bab's." The brunette handed the other bottle of water to the teenager. "She isn't half bad."

Barbara arched a russet brow. "Okay, I'll believe you. Just don't get killing each other and make sure you put some ice on that lip." She turned her wheelchair around before looking back. "And don't get stopping in here too late … you have an early shift tomorrow, Hel."

Helena looked up at the wall clock. "Has Dinah come home yet?" It was getting late.

"Yep. She's already gone to bed. Didn't want to disturb you two." Barbara made her way out of the training room with a goodnight.

Gabby smirked as the brunette sat down on the mat to drink her cool water. "So, why would Dinah avoid us and head straight to bed?" She joined the other woman on the floor.

"Hickeys." The two women grinned as they spoke together.

Helena tut-tutted the girl she consider her little sister. "She thinks that she can escape the teasing. Just wait until breakfast."

Gabby chuckled. "So you're the one she's learning the teasing from."

The brunette lay back and let her aching muscles relax. "What d'you mean?"

"You oughta feed the girl before you go out … springs to mind."

Helena tried to stifle her giggle and only half succeeded. She had said something to Dinah like that a few months back.

"You really are a biter. My neck wasn't the only place I had hickeys."

The brunette choked on the laughter and spluttered. She sat bolt upright. "What?"

Gabby began to laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't have a few yourself … the way I bit down on your neck."

Helena's mouth dropped open. She didn't remember any strange bruises, but then she hadn't gotten out of bed all day and it would have given her time to heal. "Did I hurt you?"

The blonde swept ringlets from her face. "I never even noticed until I washed up in the morning." She grinned at the horror on the other woman's face. "These things happen. We were a little passionate."

Helena had to agree with that. She eased herself onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling. Silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes. The brunette turned her head to see the younger woman cross legged and watching her. "Do you sleep with a lot of women?"

Gabby shook her head.

"But I wasn't the only one." It wasn't a question and Helena didn't say it in anyway which could be construed as anything but curiosity about a friend.

Gabby shook her head again. "I've had sex with four women." She replied honestly. "Only one I wasn't serious about."

"I'm sorry, Gabby." The brunette's voice was almost a whisper.

"Her name was Jodie." The older woman's startled expression was not lost on the teenager. She offered the other woman a warm smile as she continued. "It was a one night thing. We met, we fucked and then she went back home to Seattle. We both wanted it and I hadn't long broken up with someone else, so I thought what the hell."

"But … we were ..." Helena was at a loss for words.

Gabby climbed to her feet and smoothed down her damp vest. "I'm gonna go and hit the shower before I go to bed." She was really enjoying the older woman's company and she didn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid. "Goodnight, Hel. Sweet dreams." The blonde didn't wait for a reply before she turned on her sneakers and strolled across the mats.

"Wait." The brunette was on her feet and grabbing the other woman's arm in a split second. She turned the blonde around to face her. "What … what we did ... that was only one night."

"But it wasn't a one night stand." Baby blue eyes met steel blue. She swallowed hard. "It's like I said, Hel. You don't fall in love with one night stands."

Helena stopped breathing. Blackness swirled in front of her eyes, obscuring her view of the younger woman. Her forehead creased and her dark eyebrows knitted. All she could hear was her own heart pounding in her chest. "Gabby." She breathed finally.

"Sshushh." Gabby placed her finger against Helena's full cherry lips. "I don't expect you to return the feelings. So … just forget I ever said anything." Her eyes fell to the navy blue under her feet as she removed her finger. "Please."

"Gabby."

"Don't, Helena." Gabby didn't know why, but her eyes filled with unwanted tears. She felt stupid now. She turned to leave.

"Gabby."

"Please." She was no longer sure if she was actually speaking.

"I want you too."

Gabby stopped dead in her tracks. Her chest felt constricted and her heart rate tripled.

Helena stepped closer to the younger woman, so close that she could feel the heat that Gabby was giving off. She ran her left hand from honey coloured curls on the smaller woman's shoulder, along her arm and into her hand. The brunette squeezed a little. "I can't say its love … not yet at least. It's just that … that … I can't stop this thing we started. I can't stop thinking about you, Gabby." She chewed at her lower lip, unsure about whether or not to continue. "I … only feel comfortable around you … and I know it's not Barbara's fault … but, I can talk to you."

"You want to be my friend, Hel." Gabby swallowed at the dryness in her throat. "You don't have to ask … I already am."

Helena pulled the strawberry blonde back into her body and wrapped her right arm around her waist. "I can't stop thinking about the way you touched me … the way you … tasted." She could feel the other woman's hair tickle her face and she loved it. "It's everything, Gabby. I shudder at the thought of being with anyone else." Helena could feel her confidence building as the beautiful young woman pressed into her. "That's why I freaked … she wasn't you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Gabby breathed. Her hand snaked around behind the two of them so that she could feel the naked skin of the brunette's waist.

Helena's eyes fluttered shut. The blonde was drawing crazy patterns on her skin and it was making her shiver. "I'm stupid … and I was scared. I've never … Jeez, Gabby. You know that I'm clumsy and inarticulate around sexy women."

"Oh God." The younger woman gasped as the brunette's hand slipped from her waist, up between her breasts, finger's dancing along her neck. "You think I'm sexy?"

Helena growled. She pressed her lips to Gabby's neck, licking and kissing up and then along her jaw. When Gabby finally turned her face, their lips met in a frenzy of heated passion.

The younger woman turned in her lover's embrace and entwined her fingers in shortly cropped chocolate coloured hair. She parted her lips allowing Helena's tongue to enter, allowing her to relearn what she tastes and feels like. Gabby slipped her tongue along side the brunettes. It wasn't a fight for dominance but a sensual massage as they licked and teased each other.

"We … can't … do … this … here." Helena panted between kisses.

Gabby pulled her lips away from the brunette's. She licked at the traces of their mixed saliva around her lover's mouth. "Why not?"

"What if … someone … walks in?"

"Everyone's in bed."

Helena knew that no one was actually in bed. Barbara was with the Delphi and Dinah was out patrolling, she had heard them while they were watching. The only reason she hadn't said anything was because she was enjoying sparring with the woman who was now sucking on her neck. They really needed to be somewhere else, somewhere more private. "Gabby … we need to go."

"Where?"

"Your room." It would be easier for her to sneak out of Gabby's room or hide if Dinah came in. If Gabby was found in her room then it would be almost impossible to explain. Helena wasn't ashamed of being with the gorgeous young woman, she would tell Barbara and Dinah at some point. It was just that it was so new, something she had never had before, something that she wanted to keep all for herself.

Gabby tore herself from Helena's neck and grabbed her hand. She dragged the woman through the apartment, towards the bedrooms. She flung open her door, pushed the brunette into her room. The blonde leaned back against her bedroom door and drank in the sight of her lover. "You're a little sweaty." She could see the beads forming on the other woman's upper lip.

"Maybe I should take a shower?"

Gabby shook her head. "After." She grinned like the predator she felt she was. "I'm gonna make you sweat some more first."

Helena pounced on the teenager. Their lips mashed together, their tongues twisted. The earlier damage done to her lip was forgotten, the pain eclipsed by the rush of adrenaline. She lifted the smaller woman and carried her over to the bed. Gone were the brunette's past inhibitions and insecurities. All that she knew was that she wanted Gabby and that Gabby wanted her. She sat the blonde down on the edge of the bed as she hurriedly removed her white vest, sports bra, sweats and panties. Helena kicked at the pile of clothes and sent them flying into the corner of the room.

Deep cobalt met sparkly azure as the two women looked at each other. Eyes travelled over each other's bodies, imaging what they were going to do to each other.

Helena was on her knees in a heart beat. She was kissing Gabby as she lifted her vest, parting only to pull the garment over her head. Her lips ghosted along salty flesh. She tasted the pulse point on her neck and travelled lower. The brunette kissed along the swell of rounded breasts, dipping her tongue only slightly under the lace of her white bra.

Helena cupped both of Gabby's breasts with her hands and brushed her thumbs over strongly erect nipples. She itched to taste them, to take them into her mouth and roll each one around her tongue. Unsnapping the clasp in between her lover's cleavage, the older woman eased the scrap of fabric over strong shoulders and down her arms.

Helena kissed the blonde's breasts reverently. Peppering them with tiny wet kisses and then she engulfed each nipple with her mouth, swapping and changing, giving them equal attention. As she worried the hardened pips with her teeth, Helena could feel Gabby arch into her. Fingers wrapped themselves tightly in her hair and pushed her lower.

The brunette's tongue drew traces of salty sweat into her mouth as she licked a trail across a tight abdomen. She could hear her lover groan her name, telling that she needed her, wanted her. She swirled her hot wet tongue into Gabby's belly button and revelled in the throaty groan she received.

"Helena … Please." Gabby could feel the throbbing in her clit grow more and more incessant as the older woman teased her skin. Her finger's raked through dark tresses, scratching the brunette's scalp the way she remembered she liked.

Leaning back on her haunches, Helena gazed at her lover with lust filled eyes. She encouraged the strawberry blonde to stand so that she could remove her pants. Helena heard the surprised gasp and she yanked down the sweat pants and panties beneath. Her nostrils were filled with the aroused scent of her lover. Her mouth went to Gabby's sex, pressing deeply so that she could lap at the glistening lips.

"Oh fuck." Gabby groaned as she tried to part her legs to allow the brunette better access. Her feet were pinned together by the sweat pants wrapped around her feet. She fell backwards onto the bed and managed to kick off her pants before Helena's mouth was kissing her sex again. The blonde edged herself further onto the bed and was amazed that the brunette never lost contact as she crawled along with her. Her fingers were back in sweat-dampened hair, scratching and pulling her against her aching core.

Helena couldn't help purring as shortened nails scraped against her scalp, she wasn't even fully aware that she was doing it. She rubbed her face against Gabby's inner thighs. She licked the length of her swollen labia and as she mouthed the other woman's clit she pushed two fingers into her. The brunette drank the free flowing honey and suckled at the hardened bundle of nerves as she pumped her fingers faster and faster.

Gabby arched off of the bed and roared out Helena's name as she was finger fucked. She shuddered wildly at the purring vibrations humming through her clit. "Oh fuck me, Hel … you are so good." She realised that the more she scratched at the brunette's scalp, the more she purred into her flesh. Gabby was on fire and so very close. "Oh God, Hel … oh … you're … oh God … beautiful … oh fuck." Her back was bowed as her inner walls clamped down on her lover's fingers. She wanted to yell and scream but she had made too much noise already. Gabby pulled a pillow over her face and cried out her muffled release.

Helena grinned down into liquid azure eyes as she pulled the fluffy white pillow away from the blonde's face.

"You sure … you haven't … been practicing?" Gabby panted hard as she fought to breathe.

Helena chuckled. "No, I've just been thinking about … this … for a while." Her blush returned with a vengeance.

"Thinking about me?" A smile spread across the younger woman's lips.

Helena kissed her softly and allowed the smaller woman to roll them over. "I told you that I couldn't get you out of my head." She bit down on her lower lip as Gabby's hand flitted across her breasts and moved lower.

"You were thinking about me … even when you touched yourself here." Gabby's nimble fingers slipped between sopping folds.

Helena nodded her head furiously. She groaned as lips found her breasts and suckled on her nipples. Finger's slid inside of her as a thumb circled her hard clit.

"You taste so good." The blonde licked all around her lover's coffee coloured areola before nipping at the swollen tips.

The brunette groaned. She thrust against the other woman as dexterous fingers found her g-spot. She could feel her clit being nudged from side to side as the sweet spot inside of her was stroked and teased. "Gabby." She called out as she continued to move against the blonde's hand. "Please … make me cum … make me cum for you."

The younger woman lifted her head and pressed her mouth against Helena's. Her tongue plundered the damp cavern as she played with the brunette's tongue. Gabby's finger's moved faster as she sought to release the other woman from all of her pent-up desires. "Cum for me, baby." She growled. Licking Helena's chin before biting down with sharp teeth, she continued to stroke. She could feel the warm gush of wetness against her finger's and knew that it wouldn't take much more. "Open you eyes, baby. Let me see you cum."

Helena arched as she felt herself grip at her lover's fingers. Almost ebony eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard, whispering Gabby's name over and over.

"Ooh you feel so good … so tight around me." The blonde's voice was thick with lust. "I know you wanna cum … just let yourself go … I'm right here, baby."

Helena threw her head back and screamed her release. She came hard and fast as she raked her fingernails across well-toned shoulder blades. She was grateful that Dinah and Barbara weren't in bed and wouldn't be able to hear her yelling out Gabby's name. She crashed her lips into her lover's as the last of the quakes shook her body.

Helena fought to catch her breath as she cradled the younger woman against her body. She ran her fingers through thick glossy locks of spun gold and laid gentle kisses against her forehead. "We can't stop this thing we started, Gabby and I don't think that I'll ever want to." She whispered into strawberry blonde hair.

"Good." Gabby grinned. "Cuz I am hopelessly in love with you, beautiful." She breathed into Helena's sleepy face and kissed the tip of her nose. "And I'm gonna be right here with you when you fall in love with me."

"Good." Helena returned her lover's smile as her eyes fluttered shut. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"Get some rest." Gabby kissed the brunette's collar bone. "You get half an hour and then I want to do that again."

Helena chuckled. "Half an hour is all I need."


End file.
